villains_wiki_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Nightmare
Nightmare is one of two main antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 ''and is the final boss of said game. He could be seen as the shadow version of Nightmare Fredbear, as while Nightmare Fredbear serves as a nightmarish version of Fredbear in general, Nightmare serves as the specific Fredbear that bit the child's head. He replaces Nightmare Fredbear as the main antagonist on the final night, aptly named "Nightmare" (FNAF 4's 20/20/20/20 mode). He also appears on the cover of Scott Cawthon's book: ''Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones. Nightmare later returns in Ultimate Custom Night and the main antagonist of The FNAF Theme Parks. He is voiced by Eric D. Wald. Appearance He is clearly based on Nightmare Fredbear, being some sort of demonic version of the already demonic looking Fredbear. Unlike Fredbear, his skin is translucent, exposing all of his animatronic parts. Upon closer examination, a black mass resides in Nightmare's head. He is black with a yellow hat and bow tie, the yellow hat having a black trim on it. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 4'' Just like Fredbear on Night 6, on Night 7 and Night 8, he takes the same role, appearing at 4 AM, and replacing all animatronics, taking up their duties. He must be handled the same way, but Nightmare is more aggressive than Fredbear. Also, he always directly appears at the doorway. Upon being attacked by him, he will appear in a screen similar to Golden Freddy instead of a complete animation. His existence is unexplained, and his purpose is unknown. He is acknowledged in the gallery as a separate entity from Nightmare Fredbear, meaning that he must have some sort of significance. ''Ultimate Custom Night'' Nightmare appears in the Ultimate Custom Night update alongside his fellow nightmare animatronics. He is invisible to the player and approaches the right door, with only his eyes indicating his presence. The player must close the right door to send Nightmare back into the darkness. Gallery Trivia * He is similar to Shadow Freddy in several ways. * He is assumed to be a personification of Death, meaning that the Fredbear-type appearance is only a simplified form and that his true form is incomprehensible. * His current role in the story is unknown. * Nightmare is the only one animatronic who doesn't have a jumpscare in the Extras Menu. * Nightmare is the only animatronic in the fourth game who doesn't have an animated jumpscare similar to Golden Freddy from the first game. * Upon close inspection, Nightmare has transparent parts in is body, this could imply that he is a ghost. ** An opinion gives that his black appearance makes him a spirit. * His claws, teeth and black color make him similiar to Venom. * In Ultimate Custom Night, one of Nightmare's quotes is "I am your wickedness, made of flesh", which makes him the personification of William Afton's evildoings,possibly making him the big bad of the series. * There is a theory that he is actually the Bite Victim, the playable protagonist of ''Five Nights at Freddy's 4 ''as he tries to kill Michael Afton beacuse he killed him,this also supported in UCN,one of his quotes The Shadow fears me,implying that he or Shadow Freddy is the Bite Victim. Navigation Category:Pure Evil Category:FNAF antagonists Category:Horror Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Theme Park Villains Category:Family members Category:Final Boss Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:The Heavy Category:Cataclysm Category:Tyrants Category:Family Annihilator Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Protagonists turned Antagonists Category:Villain Protagonists Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Marluxia Members Category:Thought-Forms Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Fallen heroes Category:Moral Event Horizon Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Hyperversal Category:Tragic Category:Hero's Lover Category:Revived Category:Bad Boss Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Parents Category:Singing Villains Category:Siblings Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Forces of Nature Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Ferals Category:Parasite Category:Brutes Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Bogeymen Category:Noncorporeal Category:Paranormal Category:Omniscient